According to a commercially available design for an articulated robot arm, a robot arm can include a first rigid link assembly and a second rigid link assembly. The first rigid link assembly and the second rigid link assembly can be connected so that the second rigid link assembly moves in relation to the first rigid link assembly about an axis. In a commercially available design, a motorized gearbox can be provided for providing the required motion of the second rigid link assembly in relation to the first rigid link assembly about the axis. Motorized robot gearboxes for providing required motion of rigid link assembly about an axis often must be manufactured within strict tolerances to satisfy requirements of precision and stiffness.
Gearboxes for articulated robot arms are often the most expensive component of a robot arm. Gearboxes are susceptible to failure by way of a variety of wear processes including abrasive wear, corrosive wear, and pitting. Gear tooth overload can occur when a gear is no longer capable of supporting an intended load.